Frame Fighter
Frame Fighter is a fighting mini-game where 2 players battle with their Warframe of choice. It is installed by default on the Ludoplex, which can bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Mechanics In this minigame, 2 players fight at the Cetus gates outside the Plains of Eidolon, selecting their Warframe of choice beforehand (either by manually selecting the Warframe in question or choosing to select one at random). Players have 30 seconds to select their Warframe, or both players can start the match immediately by pressing to confirm their selection. The fight is divided into 3 rounds, each 90 seconds long, and both players must attempt to knock the other out with their attacks before the timer runs out. A player can achieve victory if he manages to knock out his opponent, or if the timer runs out and he has more health than the other player. The first player to win 2 rounds wins the match, and both players are sent back to the Warframe selection screen. Each different frame is identical in stats, the only differences being the appearance and special ability of the frames. Special abilities have different effects and different charge costs, enabling them to be cast more or less frequently depending on the usefulness of the effect. A charge gauge is shown in the bottom left corner of the screen, along with the special ability of the selected frame, and this gauge fills upon taking or dealing damage (needs testing). Once the gauge is filled a certain amount, the frame's ability becomes available to use, expending that amount of charge. The cost of each ability is shown by how full the gauge is when the frame is selected in the frame selection screen. Controls The default controls of Frame Fighter are: *Blocking reduces damage and prevents knockdowns, but does not stop grab attacks. *Successful grab attacks throw enemies into the ground, dealing heavy damage and knocking them down. *Pressing crouch while in the air, along with any light, medium, or heavy attack, will perform a short range slam attack, knocking down enemies. *Double tapping the left or right key performs a roll (towards the enemy) or a backspring (away from the enemy). *Any attack made while crouching performs an uppercut, which knocks down enemies. *A successful Heavy Attack Combo ( ) knocks down the enemy. *Light attacks perform punching animations. *Medium attacks perform kicking animations. *Heavy attacks perform spinning punch, headbutt, and heavy punch animations. Special Abilities Frame Fighter Fragment Locations By default, Frame Fighter comes with Excalibur, Mag, and Volt unlocked. In order to select additional Warframes for selection, players must scan their respective Frame Fighter Fragment scattered across the Origin system. Each planet generally has 2 Frame Fighter Fragments associated with it, and you only need to scan one fragment to unlock the Warframe for use in Frame Fighter. If a player owns the Prime version of a Warframe (or in Excalibur's case, his Umbra counterpart) they will be able to choose the corresponding Prime Warframe as their fighter, so long as the base Warframe's Fragment has been scanned to unlock it. Furthermore, for Warframes the player does own, any cosmetic customizations made to it will appear on the selected Warframe. Lastly, there is a randomizer button, which will pick one Warframe at random, including Warframes the player has not collected fragments for. Upon collecting all the Warframes, you will be awarded a Frame Fighter poster. Notes *It is possible to bullet jump in Frame Fighter (though inconsistent) by crouching, then quickly jumping after releasing the crouch key. Trivia *Frame Fighter was inspired by a Twitter post from Community Moderator LocoCrazy_, who provides the voice of the Red Veil representative. *Frame Fighter's logo is a parody of the logo of Street Fighter V, which was released in February 2016 and is part of the long-running Street Fighter series of Fighting games developed by Capcom. *It is the third minigame introduced into Warframe, as well as the first minigame that cannot be accessed via the Login Screen or through the Arsenal UI. Media Patch History *﻿The Frame Fighter Warframe select screen now displays all Warframes, with the unscanned ones locked and with the addition of hints on which planet you can find the Fragments on. *Excalibur Umbra no longer requires a Fragment Scan to unlock for Frame Fighter. He will be available upon completing The Sacrifice quest. *More fixes towards numerous issues (crashes, game didn’t start, etc) when attempting to play Frame Fighter due to the 2-player restriction being surpassed. *Fixed wrong icon being used on the Frame Fighter Poster. *Fixed numerous issues (crashes, game didn’t start, etc) when attempting to play Frame Fighter due to the 2-player restriction being surpassed. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See Also *Happy Zephyr, a Flappy Bird-style mini-game. *Wyrmius, a side-scrolling shooter mini-game. *Ludoplex, the decoration that allows players to access Frame Fighter. Category:Minigame Category:Update 23